A l'aube du souvenir
by Anonyme Particulier
Summary: "Donc, j'ai ton âme et elle a ton cœur ?" Il rigola de cette idée. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux bouclés."On peut dire ça." Il la recula."Vous me faites vivre toutes les deux, chacune de manière différente. Alors, ne pars pas."
1. Chapter 1

_C'est un essai, un début. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite, parce que je me sens trop mauvaise pour l'écrire. Alors, profitez en tant qu'il est là, je ne sais pas si ça durera._

_**Anonyme Particulier.**_

* * *

><p>- Je pars.<p>

Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

- Comment ça ?

Elle baissa la tête, de peur de croiser ces yeux qui la faisaient toujours chavirer.

- Je déménage pour la France dans deux jours. Chez ma grand-mère.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

Elle croisa son regard et vit de l'incompréhension. Luttant contre les larmes, elle répondit :

- Je te connais, Harry. Je savais comment tu réagirais.

- Mais, enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de partir, si ? Tu pourrais rester encore un peu !

- Harry, soupira-t-elle.

Il la prit par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je sais que notre amitié n'est pas la meilleure qui soit en ce moment mais…

- Tu as raison, le coupa-t-elle. J'en ai marre qu'on se dispute tout le temps à cause d'_elle_. Je t'ai laissé le choix, Harry. Tu l'as choisie _elle_. Alors, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

Il la lâcha comme s'il s'était brulé.

- Je ne…

Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire.

- Je sais, et je suis désolée qu'on t'ai obligé à choisir. J'en suis navrée. Mais tu as choisi. Alors, je pars. Point final.

Il se recula, se passant une main dans ses cheveux de jais toujours désordonnés et la regarda.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Harry. Je fais ça pour que tu puisses être heureux.

Il la regarda, médusé.

- Pour être heureux ? Mais sans toi, je ne le suis pas ! Franchement, Hermione, tu crois vraiment que je serais heureux sans ma meilleure amie avec moi !

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne l'est plus. Depuis que vous êtes ensemble, en fait !

- Arrête. Tu étais d'accord !

- Je l'étais. Et je le suis toujours. Mais ça n'empêche que je ne veux plus de ça ! Je ne veux plus de nos disputes inutiles.

Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre la colère qui sourdait en lui.

Elle le regarda faire, luttant elle-même contre les larmes qu'elle ne retiendrait plus longtemps s'ils continuaient dans cette voie.

- Tu es égoïste, Hermione.

Une chose se brisa en elle. _Son cœur_. Comment pouvait-il penser ça d'elle ? Alors qu'elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Presque trop, parfois. Alors qu'_elle_, elle fuyait tout le temps. A chaque bataille, chaque dispute, _elle_ fuyait.

- Tu fuis alors qu'on pourrait régler ça, ensemble.

Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle en avait marre de tout prendre sur elle. Elle voulait, pour une fois, pouvoir exploser et se faire entendre.

- Moi ! Je suis égoïste ! C'est la meilleure… Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, Potter ! Ta petite amie ? Ta chère Ginny qui, elle, n'est même pas foutue de se battre quand il le faut ! Qui fuit à chaque dispute ? Qui n'a jamais été là pour toi ?

Elle hurlait à présent. Il l'avait poussée dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait qu'il lui donne la raison qui la poussait à partir et il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen. Alors, il la laissa hurler sa peine. Parce qu'il lui devait bien ça. Parce qu'il servait à ça. Parce qu'il était le seul à la connaître autant.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pris peur et aurait fui. Mais lui restait là, stoïque, attendant que le déluge se calme, que la tempête passe.

- Je te connais, Harry. Mieux qu'elle. Et tu oses. Tu oses dire que je suis égoïste, alors qu'elle est cent fois pire que moi ! J'en ai marre que tu me reproches d'être le problème de ton couple ! De me faire accuser de tous vos maux ! Qu'on me mette sur le dos le fait qu'elle ne me supporte plus, alors qu'elle n'a cas s'en prendre à elle-même. Je ne suis pas la fautive dans l'histoire, et pourtant vous faites comme si. J'en ai marre, tu m'entends, marre ! Parce que si je n'existais pas, qui serait le bouc émissaire dans votre couple !? Neville ? Luna ? Pourquoi pas Ron, aussi, vu que c'est son frère. Alors, je prends sur moi, parce que c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Ne pas réagir, sourire, ne pas hurler, réconforter, ne pas se foutre de votre gueule, rester. Merde, Harry, si tu ne comprends pas ça, alors tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle. Ce sera même pire, parce que ça voudra dire que tu ne vaux rien.

Elle reprit son souffle. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle s'en voulait.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais…

Et elle sentit deux bras puissants la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit sa chaleur, son pardon et sa compréhension et laissa ses larmes couler un peu plus.

- Je comprends, Hermione. Et je m'en veux aussi. Mais ça ne la changera pas. Et ça ne changera pas les sentiments que je ressens pour elle. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la deuxième moitié de mon âme. Et rien ne pourra changer ça, pas même Ginny. Mais mon cœur lui appartient, et personne d'autre ne peut l'avoir.

- Donc, j'ai ton âme et elle a ton cœur ?

Il rigola de cette idée. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans ses cheveux bouclés.

- On peut dire ça.

Il la recula.

- Vous me faites vivre toutes les deux, chacune de manière différente. Alors, ne pars pas. S'il te plait.

Fermant les yeux, elle refoula les quelques larmes qui lui restait.

- Non. Je le dois. J'en ai besoin.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il.

- Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis, dit-elle en fixant un point derrière lui.

Se retournant, il la remarqua, derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Cette chevelure rousse qu'il aimait tant. Ginny.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle, prise sur le fait.

- Rien, Ginny. Nous parlons, c'est tout, lui dit Harry en se passant une main sur le visage.

Elle regarda les deux meilleurs amis, suspicieuse.

- D'accord… Ron me dit de vous dire qu'il est dans le parc. On le rejoint ?

Hermione regarda les deux amants.

Elle était épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas devoir s'expliquer avec Ron, aussi. Peut être demain. Mais elle doutait de sa force.

- Désolée, Ginny, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir, et je suis fatiguée. Je ne pense pas venir.

La jeune fille la regarda et hocha la tête.

- Harry ?

Le noiraud s'était tourné vers son amie quand elle avait parlé.

- Vas-y, je te rejoins.

- Mais…

- Ginny, vas y, insista-t-il en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

Celle-ci se pinça la lèvre et recula de quelques pas, méfiante.

- D'accord. On se voit après.

- Bien sur, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Hermione s'était appuyée sur une table derrière elle, découragée. Elle aurait aimé rester seule, mais il en avait décidé autrement.

- Va les rejoindre.

Il la regarda et s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Je veux être seule, Harry. Alors, va-t-en.

- Non.

Sa voix claqua dans le silence oppressant de la salle.

- Dans quelques jours…

- Deux, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il oublie. Pas lui. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- Tu pars, continua-t-il, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais coupé. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de rester seule un seul instant. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu partes.

Elle le regarda se passer une main dans les cheveux. Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire à sa place. Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas son rôle. C'était celui de Ginny.

- Et si je le veux ? Si c'est ma dernière volonté, tu me laisserais ?

Il rigola.

- Même pas en rêve, Granger.

Il la regarda se mordre les lèvres et lui prit la main.

- Tu es mon âme, Hermione.

Elle le regarda en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Maintenant et pour toujours.

- A jamais, dit-il en pensant qu'il aurait aimé dire ces mots dans d'autres circonstances.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça, oubliant qu'il devait aller au parc rejoindre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Sa meilleure amie. Son âme. Sa vie.

Celle qu'il allait perdre dans quelques jours.

Deux.

* * *

><p>- Tu crois qu'elle reviendra ?<p>

Ils marchaient rapidement dans les longs couloirs boisés. Lui, pour retrouver ses meilleurs amis et elle, pour ne pas être laissée derrière, encore une fois.

Elle était allée le chercher dans le parc et lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu. Au début, il n'avait osé y croire mais cherchait quand même à les retrouver pour demander des comptes à celle qui comptait pour lui autant que sa famille. Peut être plus.

- Je crois plutôt que tu ne devrais pas me suivre. C'est entre nous trois. Tu t'es assez faite remarquer ces derniers temps pour ne pas envenimer les choses encore plus entre nous, Ginny.

Elle fut blessée par ces paroles mais tenta de le cacher, vainement.

- Alors, je serai toujours la cinquième roue du carrosse, c'est ça ? Je ne serais que sa petite amie, rien d'autre ? Je ne ferais jamais réellement partie de votre « Trio » que vous chérissez tant ?

Il s'arrêta et la regarda le fixer avec colère et une pointe de jalousie. Il la comprenait. Parfois, lui-même se sentait exclus des échanges si spéciaux qu'entretenaient Harry et Hermione, mais il ne le prenait pas mal, étant donné que lui-même avait ses instants avec chacun d'entre eux. Ginny, elle, même en étant la petite amie d'Harry, ne possédait aucun de ces moments, et il la plaignait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Enfin…

- Un trio est fait de trois personnes, Gin. Même si ça te déplait, c'est sa définition même.

Il crut qu'elle allait commencer à taper du pied, comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes, mais seule ses joues s'enflammèrent et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.

Un jour, Harry lui avait dit que les regards de Ginny, s'ils avaient pu achever quelqu'un rien qu'en le regardant, l'auraient tué des centaines de fois. Il n'avait pas réellement compris, évitant de se mettre sur le chemin de sa sœur quand elle était en colère.

A présent, il comprenait ce que voulait dire son petit ami et se sentit faiblir. Mais il se ressaisit et recommença à marcher, Ginny le suivant un peu plus loin.

- Mais si elle part… tenta-t-elle, au bout d'un moment, avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle espérait que sa meilleure amie parte pour lui prendre sa place. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. « Non, Ron, ne fais pas ça, c'est ta sœur », pensa-t-il en se tenant l'arête du nez entre l'index et le pouce et en respirant avec force.

- Hermione ne partira pas, rétorqua-t-il après s'être calmé. Elle n'est pas de celle qui fuit aussi facilement.

« Elle n'est pas nous » failli-t-il dire, mais il se retint, sachant déjà que la réaction de sa sœur serait explosive, et il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça maintenant. Déjà qu'il devait supporter sa jalousie…

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Après tout, ça n'aurait pu être qu'une façade ! dit-elle, venimeuse.

Il ne tenta pas de se calmer. Pas après ça.

- Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. Hermione est intelligente, loyale, obstinée, combattive et courageuse ! Elle s'est accusée à notre place en première année, elle s'est faite paralysée pour nous donner la réponse sur le Basilic en deuxième, elle a sauvé Sirius et Buck en troisième ! En quatrième, elle nous a appris à danser à Harry et à moi avec tellement de patience que j'aurais perdu la tête à sa place et l'année dernière, elle a sauvé Sirius parce qu'elle savait à quel point il comptait pour Harry. Tu n'as pas le quart du courage qu'elle possède alors je t'interdis d'oser, de quelques manières que ce soit, de dire du mal d'elle comme ça !

Il l'avait prise par les épaules et l'avait secouée durant sa litanie.

- Ron, dit une petite voix derrière eux.

Il ferma les yeux et lâcha sa sœur qui tituba pour se reculer.

Elle avait eu peur de son frère. Plus que jamais. Mais n'oserait jamais le dire à haute voix. Pourtant, la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver le comprit instantanément en la regardant dans les yeux et lui sourit tristement. Ginny détourna la tête, ne voulant ni de sa compréhension, ni de sa pitié.

Une autre voix s'éleva soudain.

- Et si tu nous laissais, Ginny.

Harry suivait Hermione d'un peu plus loin et avait dit cette injonction d'une façon qui n'attendait aucune réponse.

Alors, la jeune rousse hocha la tête et partit à reculons, fixant le groupe avec insistance, à contre cœur. Elle regarda alors la brune d'une manière si féroce qu'Hermione eut mal.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera, dit Ron d'une voix qu'il voulait réconfortante, quoique encore un peu coléreuse.

Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Je sais, Ron.

Elle regarda son profil, tandis qu'il observait sa sœur partir et se demanda comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait lui annoncer ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle sentit le regard d'Harry sur elle et se sentit d'un coup plus courageuse, capable de lui dire, même si ça le blesserait plus que quiconque.

- Ron, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en la fixant de ses yeux bleus profonds. Ginny m'en a parlé, elle vous a entendu tout à l'heure. C'est pour ça qu'on s'engueulait, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, géné.

- Ouais, j'ai bien cru que tu allais lui faire perdre ses neurones, se moqua Harry en le frappant à l'épaule.

- Déjà qu'elle en avait pas beaucoup, renchérit Hermione en hochant la tête. Pitoyable, moi, je dis…

- Euh, c'est de ma sœur dont tu parles, là, Mione, rit Ron.

- Et de ma petite amie, ajouta Harry en riant lui aussi.

- Et de ta _meilleure amie_, renchérit Ron.

Elle haussa les épaules, pas concernée.

- Tu es le diable, affirma Ron en lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux.

- Hep, déjà qu'ils sont pas coiffés, si en plus tu te mets à les toucher, c'est pas gagné, gagné pour arriver à me les sauvegarder en ordre ! Franchement…. cria la jeune fille en essayant de remettre sa chevelure brune en place.

Mais elle se mit bien vite à rire en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se tenir les côtes tellement ils s'esclaffaient.

- Tu n'essaies jamais de les « sauvegarder », Hermione. Ils sont toujours aussi décoiffés ! se moqua Ron tandis qu'Harry tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

Elle lui tira la langue, dans un moment de grande maturité et partit loin d'eux avec de grandes enjambées. Si on pouvait dire ça avec la taille qu'elle avait.

Mais ils la rattrapèrent bien vite et s'excusèrent chacun à leur tour.

- 'Scuse, Mione, mais tu me connais, j'adore te taquiner, dit Ron, en lui faisant des yeux de cocker.

- On t'aime comme tu es, Hermione, alors, pardonne nous, si parfois, tes manières nous font bien rire, renchérit Harry, en la prenant par les épaules.

A ses paroles, elle se sentit rougir mais cacha vite son visage avec ses cheveux.

- D'accord. Je vous pardonne. Et je vous aime aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à marcher.

- Et Ron ? ajouta Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Oui, Mione, répondit-il avec curiosité.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit rapidement :

- Je pars dans deux jours.

Ron resta figé. Elle partait vraiment. Il avait oublié. Il ne chercha pas à répondre à Harry quand il lui demanda si ça allait. La question était rhétorique. Il ne fit que la fixer. Fixer cette petite chose si chère à son cœur qui partait dans quelques jours.

Deux.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà.<em>

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite tentative malgré une panne de mots considérable qui m'a poussé à ne plus tenter d'écrire quoique ce soit. _

_Bref._

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde :)_

_**Anonyme Particulier.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holà!_

_Alors, pour la première fois de ma courte vie, j'ai eu une idée pour la suite (à 3H du matin, je tiens à le préciser) alors, je me suis vite levée de mon lit, j'ai trébuché deux, trois fois jusqu'à mon bureau, déchiré une feuille d'un cahier qui passait par là (il s'avéra que c'était mon cahier d'anglais, quelques heures plus tard) et j'ai très rapidement écrit ce qu'il me restait de mon rève, c'est-à-dire le départ d'Hermione._

_Donc, voilà ce que ça a donné. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Anonyme Particulier.**_

* * *

><p>- Tu ne nous oublieras pas, dis moi ! demanda-t-il, d'un ton qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il ne voulait pas la voir partir.<p>

Elle posa la dernière énorme valise qui lui restait, sur le sol, près des deux autres, plus petites. Ils entendirent tous les livres s'entrechoquer dans la malle mais ne firent aucune remarque, sinon, un pauvre sourire.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et plus ébouriffés que jamais, essoufflée après tant d'efforts, Hermione prit les mains de Ron entre les siennes et les lui serra, de manière à le réconforter.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je t'oublie, Ronald ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis choquée qu'une telle idée te soit même venue à l'esprit ! Enfin, tu es mon meilleur ami, j'ai passé de merveilleuses années ici, et je n'ai jamais dit que je ne reviendrais jamais vous voir ! Alors, arrête de faire une tête aussi affligé ou je vais devoir te frapper, dit-elle en le menaçant de l'index et en posant l'autre main sur ses hanches.

Il rit de cette attitude et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer, Mione, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

C'était vrai. Sa chaleur, sa façon de se mordre la lèvre quand elle était soucieuse, ses phrases qui, quand elle s'énervait, n'avait plus vraiment de sens, ses petites mains prenant les siennes, tout en elle allait lui manquer. Mais il ne devait pas flancher, pas devant elle, pas aussi tôt. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle retint un sanglot et le serra plus fort contre elle.

- Et elle a demandé à ce qu'on évite les scènes larmoyantes, soupira quelqu'un à leur coté.

- La ferme, Harry, dit Hermione en s'essuyant les yeux. On ne te demande pas ton avis, que je sache.

Levant les mains, il s'excusa et la prit lui aussi dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit volontiers contre son meilleur ami.

Il sentit son odeur l'envelopper et la renifla légèrement. Une odeur d'orange, peut-être son shampooing, et de vanille. C'était la meilleure fragrance qu'il sentait de sa courte vie. Même celle de Ginny n'égalait pas la sienne.

- Ron a raison, Mione. Tu vas indéniablement nous manquer, lui dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment trop court, et se recula.

- J'essaierai de revenir pour les vacances de Noël, je vous le promets, informa-t-elle les deux garçons.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers celle qui ne l'avait toujours pas abordée et ouvrit ses bras dans un geste accueillant.

La rousse s'y jeta rapidement et pleura sur l'épaule de la brune.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas… renifla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te traiter avec tant de méchanceté mais tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis. Je ne supporte pas de me retrouver derrière et je pensais que c'était ce que vous faisiez, alors que vous ne pensiez qu'à me protéger. Je suis navrée d'avoir fait retomber tout mon ressentiment sur toi, je ne voulais pas. Pardon.

Hermione sourit, soulagée de voir que la rancune qu'avait éprouvée plus tôt son amie se soit évaporée.

- Chut, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je comprends, Gin. Je ne t'en veux pas et je suis désolée aussi. C'est un peu de notre faute après tout, on t'a volontairement évincée, lui confia-t-elle en la reculant pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais c'était pour me protéger, rétorqua la jeune fille en séchant ses larmes.

- Et alors ? Tu es assez grande pour te sauver toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en lui posant une main sur la joue et en lui relevant la tête.

Ginny acquiesça en essuyant ses dernières larmes.

- Alors, nous n'avions pas à chercher des excuses, aussi minables soient-elles. Je suis désolée, répéta Hermione en la serrant encore une fois dans ses bras.

En la relachant, Ginny demanda :

- Tu me pardonnes, alors ?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu à pardonner, en ce qui te concerne, dit Hermione en souriant gentiment. Et toi, tu me pardonnes ?

- Bien sur ! s'écria Ginny. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais pour une chose aussi futile que ma protection, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Hermione rit avec elle et alla vérifier ses affaires.

Harry et Ron souriaient de voir les deux amies se retrouver et le noiraud pris tendrement celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

- Bien, acquiesça Hermione. Je crois que c'est tout, dit-elle en comptant ses valises. On y va ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons qui devaient l'accompagner jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Je ne voudrais pas manquer un train qui n'est présent que pour ma petite personne, dit elle en plaisantant.

- Quand tu veux, dit Ron en prenant les deux plus petites et laissant la plus grosse pour Harry qui le fixait avec un air furibond. Mais tu as raison en ce qui concerne ta « petite » personne, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Comprenant le sous entendu, Hermione le frappa au bras et Ron rit plus franchement.

En se tournant vers son meilleur ami, il vit le regard que le Survivant lui lançait, comprit la raison en voyant son regard émeraude glisser sur les valises et lui fit un sourire d'excuse, sortant la bonne vieille excuse du mal de dos auquel Harry ne crut pas une seule seconde.

Hermione les regarda se chamailler comme deux gamins. Elle sourit à Ginny d'un sourire complice qui le lui rendit.

Et elle se mit à penser à tout ce qu'elle allait perdre dès aujourd'hui.

Ginny, et son caractère explosif, mille fois pire que le sien, sa rancune qui s'évaporait après quelques minutes seulement pour laisser place à un rire franc et leur complicité lui manquerait.

Ron, et sa manie de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, qu'il avait pris à Harry, quand il était gêné ou encore, quand il devenait rouge comme une écrevisse quand il était en colère ou avait honte, lui manquerait.

Harry, et sa façon de la regarder comme s'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre, ou alors ses cheveux toujours désordonnés et qu'elle avait arrêté d'essayer de les coiffer ou bien ses yeux verts qui brillaient d'une étrange manière quand il parlait des personnes qu'il aimait et qu'il admirait, lui manquerait.

C'était clair. Elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Ni demain, ni dans un mois, ni dans un an, ni dans cent. C'était totalement impossible.

Mais eux ?

* * *

><p>- Vas-y plus doucement, Ron ! cria-t-elle en entendant pour la millième fois ses livres s'entrechoquer.<p>

- Tu n'avais qu'à modérer le nombre de livres que tu voulais prendre ! rétorqua-t-il, épuisé. Après tout, tu nous as affirmé que tu allais revenir. Tu pourrais les prendre à ce moment-là, non ?

Ils avaient fait le chemin en calèche, grâce aux Sombrals et étaient arrivés sans encombre jusqu'au mythique Poudlard Express.

Harry était à l'intérieur, en train de batailler avec deux des trois valises d'Hermione pour savoir où il allait les entreposer.

Quant à Ron, lui essayait tant bien que mal de pousser la troisième, dernière et plus lourde valise de sa meilleure amie qui prenait peur à chaque secousse, le menaçant un peu plus à chaque bruit suspect et priant le Ciel de bien vouloir épargner _cette_ valise qui contenait les livres les plus précieux qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Ron, je n'ai pas affirmé que j'allais revenir, soupira-t-elle. J'ai promis d'essayer de revenir. Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas sûre.

Il en laissa tomber la valise au sol.

Hermione sursauta et se recula, de peur de se prendre l'énorme malle qui glissait sur le bitume froid.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi et perdu. Tu as dit que tu allais revenir. Tu as promis. Ce qui veut dire, pour moi, que tu es sûre de pouvoir revenir.

En entendant le bruit de la valise qui tombait, Harry avait accouru jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ses amis et écoutait la conversation, fixant Hermione.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis sûre de revenir, mais je ne sais pas quand, dit Hermione. Je pourrais revenir dans quelques semaines, des mois ou des années, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

- Comment ça, tu ne sais plus ? s'écria Ron. Enfin, Hermione, tu agis comme une enfant gatée qui ne sait jamais quoi choisir entre un tee shirt bleu foncé ou un bleu marine !

Hermione rit de la comparaison mais se rembrunit très vite face aux visages concernés qu'arboraient ses meilleurs amis.

- Je sais que je reviendrais. Mais je pars pour la France, les garçons. Et, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, c'est très loin d'ici ! Et je n'aurai pas toujours les moyens ou le temps pour venir vous voir ! expliqua la jeune fille.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et Ron ferma les yeux.

- Fais un effort, Hermione, soupira le roux au bout d'un moment. Ne nous laisse pas sans réponse. Tu comptes revenir ?

Elle hocha la tête, sûre d'elle. Elle en était certaine. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux. Elle ne ferait que survivre.

- Alors, dis nous quand il t'est possible de revenir, renchérit le noiraud à la suite de son ami. Et je dis bien quand il t'est possible, donc il faut que tu en sois sure.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, réfléchissant à une date convenable.

- Noël me semble le meilleur moment pour un potentiel retour, répondit-elle après un temps.

- Sure ? demanda Ron avec anxiété. Parce que si tu nous laisses en plan au dernier moment…

- Ron, je ne vous laisserai jamais en plan, tu m'entends ! Et puis, les lettres, ça existe, que je sache, dit-elle, honteuse de ne pas encore avoir pensé à ce moyen de communication.

A en juger par leur tête, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à ne pas y avoir réfléchi et se moqua :

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'y avez pas pensé !

Ils secouèrent la tête, passablement gêné.

-Vous ne m'auriez rien envoyé si je n'en avais pas parlé ? les accusa-t-elle, choquée.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de lui faire des yeux de cocker, plus ou moins réussis.

Elle rit. Ces deux idiots allaient causer sa perte.

- Mais ne change pas de sujet, se reprit Ron. Les lettres, c'est pas pareil, de toute façon…

- Je sais, mais c'est le meilleur moyen, autre que le téléphone.

- Le quoi ? demanda Ron, ne comprenant pas de quoi la jeune fille parlait.

Harry hocha la tête, consterné et se moqua de son ami.

- Harry t'expliquera, dit Hermione.

Le susnommé arrêta aussitôt de rire et se tourna vers Hermione, suppliant. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se moqua et il lui lança un regard haineux pour ensuite rire avec elle.

- C'est pas que je me sens de trop, mais quand même, bouda Ron.

- Oh, pardon, Ronnichounet, plaisanta Hermione en lui mouillant la joue de ses lèvres.

- Erk, dégoutant, dit Ron en s'essuyant vivement la joue tandis que ses meilleurs amis se moquaient. Oh, ça va, hein, pardon de me sentir rejeté, parfois…

- Tu crois que c'est de famille ? demanda doucement Hermione à Harry.

Il rigola et répondit :

- Franchement, c'est possible. Mais si j'étais toi, je n'en parlerais pas à Molly, elle comprendrait autre chose.

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

- Comme « il semblerait que Ron soit jaloux de Harry par rapport à Hermione, donc il se pourrait que Ron soit épris d'Hermione et qu' Harry ne veuille plus de Ginny alors que je sais que Ginny et Harry s'aiment comme Ron et Hermione pourrait s'aimer », ou quelque chose dans le genre, répondit-il en imitant faussement la voix de la mère de Ron.

Hermione rit de son interprétation et le félicita.

- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? lui demanda-t-il, soucieux. Elle va croire que toi et Ron voulaient être ensemble, et tu la connais, elle sera parfaitement d'accord avec ça et vous poussera l'un vers l'autre !

- Yerk, dit Ron, qui venait d'arrêter de bouder. Franchement, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je peux t'assurer, mon cher ami, qu'Hermione et moi, c'est kaput avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Qu'il reste seul et roux, et moi, intelligente et belle, renchérit Hermione.

Ron s'étouffa de rire.

- Ca va, les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées, dit il, sarcastique.

Elle lui tira la langue.

Soudain, un homme vint les saluer et annonça que le train était prêt à partir si « Mademoiselle daignait bien y monter ».

- Quel boulet, dit Ron, après qu'il fut parti.

-Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas tout avoir, dans la vie. Un train, c'est déjà beaucoup, mais alors, un train sorcier, après ça, l'intelligence, la politesse et la beauté, tu peux y dire adieu, ajouta Hermione, en prenant un bout de sa valise tandis qu'Harry et Ron l'aidait à l'autre bout.

- Je ne pense pas que le train soit réellement à lui, Hermione, rit le Survivant.

- Alors, soit il se la pète trop pour son bien, soit il se drogue avec la fumée et n'arrive plus à dire un mot de correct, affirma Hermione après avoir abandonnée son bout pour le donner à Ron qui montait le trépied et tournait dans l'angle du couloir étroit.

Elle les entendit rire alors qu'ils avaient disparu dans le train.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes après et se félicitèrent mutuellement de l'exploit qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Puis, se tournèrent vers celle qui les avait presque trop maternés pendant près de six ans et la prirent dans leur bras.

- J'aime les câlins groupés, dit elle dans un souffle.

Ils sourirent et dirent d'une même voix :

- On sait.

* * *

><p>Après être montée dans le train où tant de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, étaient conservés, et avoir pris place sur un siège près de la fenêtre, elle observa ses garçons lui faire des signes de la main et lui sourire.<p>

Elle leur répondit, de la manière la plus enjouée qu'elle pouvait faire.

Après tout, quand on est sur le point de partir, de laisser ses amis derrière, et de perdre tout ce qui nous est le plus cher, qu'est ce qui nous retient de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ?

L'image.

Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle resterait forte jusqu'au bout, et pourtant, elle sentait déjà les larmes perler à ses paupières. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit presque aussitôt, de peur qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

Mais c'était trop tard. Ils l'avaient vu. Cette traitresse de larme qui avait coulée trop vite pour qu'Hermione ne puisse la retenir. Elle s'essuya prestement les joues et leur fit un sourire d'excuse auquel ils répondirent, Harry d'un sourire encourageant, Ron de ses deux pouces levés vers le ciel, en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Elle rit.

Puis, le train commença à se mettre en route et avança, d'abord lentement, puis en prenant de la vitesse.

Ils la suivirent, lui faisant des grimaces ou se chamaillant de qui faisait la meilleure.

Au bout d'un moment, ils ne purent plus suivre le rythme et s'arrêtèrent, la saluant énergiquement.

Elle leur répondit de son plus beau et grand sourire et se retourna sur son siège.

En position foetus, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force.

Là, elle s'endormit.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire, maintenant.

Survivre.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà!<em>

_Soyons fiers! Parce qu'avoir une idée à trois heures du matin et la compléter autant, c'est fort. Je me sens fière. Vraiment. Parce que j'ai réussi à créer un chapitre en quelques heures alors que le premier m'avait pris des jours._

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plu que le premier, sinon plus :)_

_Bref._

_Peut être y aura-t-il une suite, mais j'ai peur de tout gacher. Alors, je vais m'y atteler dès que j'aurai des idées, parce que là, je sèche._

_Ensuite, merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée, pour certains, poussée, à poster un autre chapitre. _

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde :)_

_**Anonyme Particulier.**_


	3. NdA

_Pardon !_

_Je suis terriblement désolée d'arrêter cette fiction de cette manière, surtout que j'avais commencé à la continuer et tout et tout... mais je trouvais qu'elle partait un peu dans tous les sens alors j'ai décidé de supprimer les chapitres et je vous demande pardon !_

_Mais je suis en train de commencer une nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira aussi._

_Enfin, pardon, pardon, pardon !_

_**Anonyme Particulier**, en espérant être pardonnée T.T_


End file.
